Scandanavian Holiday
by piecrusts
Summary: well. about afew people who go to nrothern europe scandinavia for christmas, but they get more for what they bargained for, leading into an adventure comedy


France April 7th,1946

The sound of trains passed by, as the station bustled with new people here and there. Crowds, and lines were visible every where you went at the station. Cloudy, and moody, was the weather, all black and white, as you looked around."Train, number, 46!" the conductor hollered across the station. It echoed through into peoples' ears like a telephone sat in drag, as he watched the people go by into the trains, one by one as if they were being dragged into them.

"Oh…..so boring," he said to himself. "So, lackluster...someone needs to bring some energy to this place." He looked around as if he were tiresome of his actions.

"Excuse me," someone said to him. It was a girl with a soft voice.

"Look, whoever you are-" he stopped in amazement, like he had been knocked out, and just woken up from a dream. Her face was so soft, as chocolate, silky satin robes, and her voice was like a sweet canary in the branches.

"Oh….yes...do you need anything?" He asked her.

"Just this seat over here."

He looked over at the seat, with his bags piled on top.

"Yes, sorry about that. I'm a bit more of a busy man. Just a business man," he said chuckling.

"I see," she said nodding.

There was an awkward pause of silence between the two. _Come one, talk.….don't be a fool…talk _he kept thinking in the back of his mind.

"So, where are you heading?" he asked

"Czechoslovakia," she said, smiling. Her voice was very soft.

"Oh…I'm going to…same place. Only for a stop," he said nervously.

"Oh. I'm in boarding school, so I'm on my way for family."

"Ahh….you don't say...and you're?"

"15."

He was completely shocked by her age. _You look so much older than 15. So beautiful _he thought to him self.

"You?"

He sat in frozen silence.

"Um…..I'm 19," he said lying about his age. _Oh, she'll never believe that_ he thought to himself again.

"Really? So young and ready and set for life," she said, In an eager way.

_I feel so bad I've lied to her. She believes it. How stupid _he thought in guilt.

Just then, a train whistle sounded.

"Well, time for us to go," she said getting up happily.

"Yes, actually I'm-" he stopped.

"You're what?" she said turning around.

_She seems so sweet.…I shouldn't tell her anything. _"nothing…just so happy," he said getting his bags.

"Yes. Hahahaha, you're funny," she said to him.

"Ouii, thank you," he said back.

They got onto the train, searching for their seats.

"Oh…looks like seat 48," she said happily.

"How ironic. I'm 49," he said in laughter.

They gathered their bags and stacked them up onto of the storage holder. It was average size, about a box.

"Hmm…now, parlevous francias?" Cain said, letting Amorette move into her seat.

"Ouii. But only a little," she said, giggling.

"Oh, well, Comment allez vous?"

"I'm bon, and vous?"

"Bon. Where et`?"

"Czechoslovakia," she said again. They had a whole other conversation, like old friends who had reunited.

Later, in the middle of the train ride, Cain fell tiresome.

_I have to stay awake _thought. _Stay._ He had noticed Amorette's head as It rested against his shoulder. _What a darling, petit l'juene fille _he thought again. He slowly, and silently rested his head onto hers, as he stroked her hair.

A loud whistle in the distance blew, loud enough to wake them up.

"Oh….here already," Cain said, trying to stretch.

"Yeah…what a shame…I enjoyed talking to you."

He helped her get up with his man hands.

"Wow, your hands are warm," she happily jaunted.

"Thank you." He helped grab her suitcases in a gentlemanly manner.

As they got outside, a cool breeze of fresh air whisked passed them

"Oh, a chill," he said fixing his scarf. He wrapped his arm around her to keep the chill from going through her.

"Oh…nice man…hahaha, now I'm comfy and warm."

They went out to the front to wait for their rides.

"That was pretty much long," Amorette said sitting down.

"Yeah. Well. What about this crowd?" Cain said looking around.

There was a never ending crowd that looked like a riot, only there was no anger.

"Oh, look. There are my people," she said getting up."

She looked in his hand. They got out of the car to go and help her.

"Amy, we gotta go soon…." her brother said getting out to help her.

"Hold on," she hollered. "Well I guess this is maybe goodbye."

Cain looked at her. "Yeah. Hopefully we'll talk soon. I mean after all you do have my address."

Just then, a shiny, luster-like gold chain fell from her neck.

Cain bent to pick it up. "Stupid, lousy crowd.." he grumbled trying to look all over for the locket.

"Here you.…go-" he stopped in shock. She had disappeared mysteriously. He scattered everywhere, but she wasn't there.

_Maybe she had to rush, _Cain thought. But as he looked upon the road to see, there was no car marks or car down that road.

He stood frozen in silence, as the wind blew his hair in a quiet breeze. While everything else was in motion, he stood, frozen.

December, 7th, 1946, France

"Man, it is windy outside," he said to himself. The wind was terrifyingly cold, and strong, while the rain dropped harder each minute. He tried to rush to his car, dragging his groceries along the brutal weather. As he trudged his groceries in the car, his wallet had fallen out of his pocket, followed by the packets of cheese he had as he was about to pick it up, someone had bent down and gotten it for him. She was dressed up in a hood, and had very firm clothing that sealed her.

"Thank you, very much," he said, looking at her. She continued to look down. He smiled and tried to talk to her.

"What is your name?" He asked her. She was quiet. Then she finally spoke.

"Ammorette."

He gently slid his hands under her and lifted up her chin.

"Do you want to take my car?" he asked smiling.

She nodded. He helped her with the groceries, and proceeded to get the cart.

"It's fine. You can go sit in the car," he said, nicely.

He got into the car, and shut the door, trying to fight the brutal weather.

"Sorry about the long wait."

"It's fine," she said, softly.

He turned on the car, which let out a horse like noise, only in full engine.

"So…what are you doing in this brutal weather?" he asked looking at her.

She still faced down. Cain reached to touch her hand, and a chill fell through his arm.

"Just waiting…..I was walking with my school…" she said softly. "And somehow I got lost in this….we were going to…" she said quietly.

"Yes?" he said quietly. The road was very flooded like an over filled bathtub with overflowing water. The window shield was very cloudy with raindrops pelting against it.

"well, one of the girls pulled my hair into this valley and started pushing me. Then we started to fight…3 of her friends came along and started to push me around and then hurt me. I was laying there unconscious, and bruised," she said tearing up, There was a tear falling from her eye, slowly, and onto Cain's hand.

" Oh….how bad are they?" he said, about to remove her hood.

She held it back. "Don't open it, please."

He put his hand back.

"Well…you can stay at my place for maybe sometime…what about your parents?"

"My mom's dead…..so I live with my aunt...but she took me to boarding school."

"What about your dad?" he asked.

"He's in Brazil with some other women."

"Oh.." he said quietly. "Well," he Said trying to change the topic. "We're almost there."

She didn't speak. He parked into the parking space that was there. He unlocked his car, and got out. "Hopefully, we'll be able to make it through this weather," he said trying to get out.

She got out without any trouble and helped with the groceries.

"Thank you," Cain said trying to be the rain.

His house was a big type of Dordogne near a valley. It had a lake in the back yard, and a beautiful valley across from the lake where you could see France from the whole of Europe.

"Here…I'll get it.." she said, gently taking the groceries.

"Hold on," he said, getting the keys to his house. He took the keys, and unlocked the big, bountiful, capacious doors, and into a huge hall inside the home with a big chandelier, with coats of diamonds, so shiny, that bright light could reflect so far, it'd hit outside.

"Wow," she said quietly.

He looked at her. And asked, "Do you….like it?"

She nodded.

"It's….le grande," she said slightly lifting her head. He led her to the kitchen.

"Here…you can set the stuff here," he said, nicely.

"Thank you."

"You can leave it here, I'll do the rest," he said grabbing the groceries from her.

"are you sure?" she asked, softly.

"Yes. Please do, You're a guest," he said, pointing to the living room.

It was a big palace like room, with a table, with the colour of grounded coffee, and elegant French candies. The curtains were peachy white, and at the bottom, had ruffles. The fragrance was a bit of lavender, and cinnamon apples. The couches were dark burgundy, and the pillows, blood red. They were decorated with small decoration cushions on the middle. There was also another chandelier hanging only smaller. There was a radio, very teal-like, only lighter. It was very big, and carried books on top.

"hmm…."Ammorette said quietly. "Very beautiful."

He struggled a bit in the kitchen. _I want to be manly, but this is very….tough, _he thought . _But I must succeed._

He had enormous amounts of troubles on the shelf.

"Do you need any help?" Ammorette hollered.

"No, It's good," he replied. _My maids are gone…and my butlers are on vacation, _He thought. _I really need help, but I don't wanna bother her…_

A can hit his mouth. "Ow!!! Moi le bouche!!!" Cain yelled in French.

Ammorette went over to help him. She helped him up from the floor, and put the can on the counter.

"Are you okay?" she asked, finally looking up at him. They paused, and stared at each other. Cain had a flash back from 6 months at the train station. _She looks like….that one girl I know….but I never got her name. _He remembered the events following that day he saw her. Her hair was in a scarlet ribbon, tied in a French braid. She constantly smiled a lot, and her hair was pitch dark shiny. She had really brown satin smooth skin.

"Hello," he said funny. She helped him up. He looked at her neck to see if she had a necklace. Her neck was bare.

"Thank you," he said getting up.

They went to the living room to talk.

"Hmm….so how long have you…been here?"

"Well…I really don't…know..," she said, looking up again.

"Hey," he said trying not to sound nervous. "I'd hate to bring this up….but…..did you….happened to loose….a necklace?" Cain asked. "Well…yes, it was a locket. But it was about….8months ago….at a train station. Why do you know anything about it?"

"In fact," he said, getting up to go upstairs. He came down his staircase, very rapidly.

"L'rapidment….," she said, giggling.

He sat down next to her. "Does this…happen to be…it?" he asked curiously. It was the same locket, very shiny, and luster-like.

"How could you be so sure it's mine?" She asked.

He looked to see if it had any proof.

"Is your name……Ammorette?" he said looking at the back of the locket.

She stopped in a long pause.

"Yes! What are you some stalker?" she asked angrily.

"No….I just….July…."he said trying to remember the date. "April" he said having another flashback…but this time, it was a rush. "April 7th, 1946..."He said out of nowhere.

She gasped in shock. And there was silence for about 15 seconds.

"The train….station…how'd you…?" she said with a surprised look.

"Well…is your name………"he stopped. "Amy?"

"My nick name," she said. "But how would you know?" she said.

"I'm….the man…I don't think you remember. I sat next to you," he added. "And when you left….I never got your name…I'm Cain…you happened to drop this locket when you left."

She didn't say anything.

"Come," he said going to the bathroom.

He gave her iodine, and a few ice packs for her bruises.

"Thank you," she said, sitting on the counter, with her ice pack. She had a bleeding nose, which stopped.

He got out a bandage for her small cut on her hand.

"It may not be big enough for the rest, but I can help one," he said, happily.

She smiled. He looked at her. _Very beautiful _he thought. "Hopefully, you'll get better," he said quietly. She was very quiet still, but she managed to smile.

"Oh," she said. She leaped into surprise and pressed her arms around him.

He hugged back. _She smells of French vanilla that's been rained on _he said happily, sniffing her. _mmmmmm. So lovely _he thought.

"Well….I better get going….I guess…." she said, getting off.

"It was nice knowing you. If you still want to ever visit you can," he said trying to sound happy.

"Merci..beaucoup," she said, looking down again.

He led her downstairs to the door, and got his key.

"Well….get your coat, darling," he said by accident. _Oh no! I said it….I didn't mean to.. _

"Excuse me?" asked giggling.

"Sorry…"he said trying to find an excuse. "Normally, whenever my girlfriend is here…she's always going somewhere with me…and you get it right?" he said, nervously. He thought she would buy, when in reality he had no girlfriend.

"Oh,….and where is she?" she asked still giggling.

"Uh….in Rome.. ," he said nervously.

"Oh….give her my greetings..l'grande," she said cheerfully.

They went out into the brutal storm, away from the soft warm cozy house.


End file.
